Shapeshifting
is the ability to change one's shape or, more commonly, one's form and appearance. Overview Shapeshifting is first seen in Dr. Slump, done frequently by Donbe to trick people. In Dragon Ball, we learn that there is a shapeshifting school existing on Earth, which Oolong and Puar both attended. Puar graduated, but Oolong was expelled because he stole the teacher's underwear (in the English dub, he steals the teacher's papers). As a result of his expulsion, Oolong never masters the technique and can only shapeshift for up to five minutes at a time,"The problem is I can only hold a shape for five minutes and then, poof!" - Oolong, Dragon Ball episode 4, "Oolong the Terrible" while Puar can shapeshift indefinitely.Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, 1987 Neko Majins are also capable of shapeshifting. Later, in ''Dragon Ball'' anime, a mysterious entity named Darkness might have the ability to shapeshift into anyone but there is also the possibility that he is just creating illusions and toying with people's minds. In Dragon Ball Super, during the Universe Survival Saga Master Roshi asks Puar to help him overcome his "weakness" by shapeshifting into a beautiful woman. At first, Puar is reluctant and asks about Oolong, but Roshi reveals he already asked him but Oolong refused (due to his previous trauma from shapeshifting into Bulma during the Emperor Pilaf Saga) so Puar reluctantly agrees to Roshi's request. In Dragon Ball GT, Bon Para uses this technique to disguise himself as a Gelboian in order to steal a Black Star Dragon Ball. Sugoro and his son Shusugoro were also shown to be the masters of shapeshifting. Shusugoro played an important role to extend the tail of Goku by transforming into a pair of giant pliers which was helpful beyond measure to defeat the incredibly powerful Baby Vegeta by transforming into the Golden Great Ape and eventually into Super Saiyan 4. In Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, this was used several times. First, Mamba uses this to turn herself into a beautiful young woman. Next, Susha and Torga use this to turn themselves into goo and a candle respectively. Finally, Lord Yao uses this to turn his arm into several things such as a cannon, a sword, and a tree root. Video Game Appearances Piano is able to shapeshift into Goku's form to fight in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. Majin Ozotto, the final boss of Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., has the power to shapeshift into certain Z Fighters and use their techniques. In Dragon Ball Online, the Time Breaker Churai shapeshifts into Mrs. Bon. In Dragon Ball: Origins, Oolong and Puar use shapeshifting to transform into various forms and even fight. In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, there is a Sub-Event involving Oolong transforming into Colonel Silver to avoid Bulma's wrath. However the real Colonel Silver appears and as a result both end up fighting against Bulma as bosses with Oolong fighting using Colonel Silver form. In Adventure Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, Bubbles can shapeshift by having a magic spell placed on him by King Kai, however, Bubbles is limited to transforming into small children. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, certain characters such as Oolong, Puar (with Yamcha), and Lord Yao utilize shapeshifting to fight. Oolong for example fights in his Ramen Robot form and uses his Rocket form as his Super Attack Transformation Rocket. Lord Yao uses his shapeshifted Cannon Arm as his Super Attack Cannon Transformation. Puar will shapeshift into a giant hand to slap the opponent down during their Ultra Super Attack with Yamcha. Oceanus Shenron appears shapeshifted in her Princess Oto form, though it is only playable in the Japanese version, as she only appears as a boss in that form in the global version (her true form is playable in both versions). Additionally Oolong appears shapeshifted into Bulma (Bunny) on the "Puff-Puff!" summon screen performing the Puff Puff gesture with Master Roshi. In Xenoverse, two Time Patrollers named Tennile and Nema can shapeshift, with Tennile referencing that he learned how to at the Southern Transformation Kindergarten shapeshifting school. In Xenoverse 2, they return transforming into various characters and will teach the Future Warrior new Emotes if they perform certain Emotes near them. Some of their transformations are imperfect, for example, Nema has trouble transforming into males which usually end up looking quite feminine, however, she is better when it comes to shapeshifting into females, though her Kid Chi-Chi form takes on a more adolescent appearance. Tennile's forms are somewhat better though they may have minor flaws such as Turles' hair being the wrong style and Beerus' form being fat (making him resemble Champa more than Beerus). They use this technique to transform into several Dragon Ball series characters in both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2: ;Tennile's Transformations *Yamcha *General Blue *Emperor Pilaf *Great Saiyaman *Turles *God of Destruction Beerus *PiccoloDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 *Nappa *Yamcha ;Nema's Transformations *Kid Chi-Chi *Android 18 *Supreme Kai *Great Saiyaman II *Salza *Saiyuki Outfit *Goku *Frieza *Future Trunks Gallery Trivia *In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, some characters mention shapeshifting in a special dialog. When fighting GT Kid Goku, Yamcha will believe it is Puar shapeshifting into Kid Goku, causing Goku to state he is not Puar. When fighting Bardock, Goku will question if he is actually Oolong shapeshifting to look like Goku. *Oolong's shapeshifting into Bulma is one of the few instances of gender-bending (the other being Captain Ginyu's Body Change with Bulma in the anime) in the Dragon Ball series. **Puar's shapeshifting into a girl in a Bunny costume during the Universe Survival Saga in Dragon Ball Super also counts as gender-bending, as Puar is canonically male (according to series creator Akira Toriyama), though Puar is generally referred to as female in the Funimation dub. References es:Cambio de Forma Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Magic techniques